Concejos de una madre
by Leetzi
Summary: One Shot/ La Sra. Brief decide darle un empujoncito a la relación de su hija con su huésped. VxB


Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen

 **Concejos de una madre**

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU ESCLAVA- Le gritó mientras entraba a la cocina por algo de comer. Estuvo encerrada en la laboratorio por tantas horas que perdió la noción del tiempo.

-Y YO TE DIJE QUE NECESITO ENTRENAR- La siguió furioso a la cocina

Respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse un poco sino despertaría a sus padres – Escucha Vegeta, son las 2 de la mañana y necesito descansar, estuviste las últimas horas controlándome y apenas me dejaste ir al baño. Por si no te diste cuenta soy parte de una compañía muy importante y tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo perder tiempo con tus cosas.- Paro unos segundos para tomar agua y siguió- Ya te dije que mañana voy a terminar tus robots.

El también se tranquilizo un poco al saber que para mañana iba a tener sus robots listos pero con esta humana no podía confiarse y tenía que vigilarla – Si no fueras tan inútil no tendrías que repararlos casi todos los días- Le dijo con una de sus características sonrisas de lado.

-SI NO FUERAS TAN BRUTO…- Se dio cuenta que había levantado el tono de voz y decidió callarse y no seguirle el juego, el muy maldito estaba disfrutando hacerla enojar y sabia que su punto débil era cuando cuestionaba su inteligencia y su capacidad.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te deje sin palabras?- Comento sarcástico sin dejar de sonreír.

Decidió ignorarlo e irse a dormir- Buenas noches Vegeta- Salió de la cocina y se fue a su dormitorio. Necesitaba urgente una ducha y descansar.

Por su parte Vegeta seguía parado en cocina, repasando o que había pasado. Primero estuvo todo el día atrás de la terrícola exigiéndole que repare sus robots, cosa que jamás pensó que haría, y luego ella no le respondía y además lo ignoraba. ¿Quién se creía que era?- Humana tonta- Susurro y se fue a su habitación, pensó en entrenar pero luego decidió que también se merecía un descanso.

* * *

La alarma era señal de que era hora de volver al trabajo, estuvo tentada en apagarlo y seguir durmiendo pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y no podía ignorarlas. Antes de desayunar se dirigió al laboratorio a terminar los robots para Vegeta, para ya no tener que verlo durante el día. Cuando finalizo observo la hora y se dio cuenta que su madre ya debía estar levantada y preparando el desayuno, así que sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la cocina y no se equivoco. Ahí estaba ella preparando una importante cantidad de comida para su invitado especial. No entendía porque se esmeraba tanto en hacerlo sentir cómodo si él nunca le agradecía por nada, es mas parecía ser que no la soportaba.

-Bueno días mama- Dijo bostezando

-Bueno días hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Pregunto sonriendo

-Con mucha hambre, ayer no pude comer nada, el maniático de Vegeta me hizo trabajar sin descanso- menciono enojada, mientras se preparaba café.

-Me imagino, Vegeta parece ser un muchacho insaciable- comento divertida y sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba por probar una galleta que estaba en la mesa pero detuvo su movimiento para observar a su madre con una mirada confusa- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablado mamá?

-Tranquila hija, entiendo si es incomodo para ti hablar de esos temas con tu madre

Iba a responder pero la imagen de Vegeta entrando usando solamente un short ajustado la descolocó. Era verdad que el siempre entrenaba vestido de esa forma, pero hoy lo veía de una forma diferente, tal vez por el comentario mal pensado de su madre, pero lo veía más atractivo.

-Bueno días Vegeta- Dijo sonriendo. Como todos la Sra. Brief siempre lo saludaba con mucha efusividad y el la ignoraba, como lo hacía con todos.

Tomo asiento en el lugar de siempre y comenzó a devorar lo que su madre le servía. Al comienzo Vegeta no desayunaba con ellos, solo aparecía en la hora del almuerzo y la cena, pero con el paso del tiempo ella se encargo de obligarlo a que coma algo en las mañanas.

-Los robots ya están listos- Menciono luego de tomar su café- Te dije que los tendrías para hoy y no mentí- Agarro otra galleta. Estaban exquisitas.

Sin siquiera mirarla respondió serio- Ya lo sé.

Lo miro confundida y levanto el tono- ¿Cómo? ¿Me estabas espiando?

Por primera vez dejó de comer y la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- Estaba controlando que hicieras tu trabajo.

-¿Controlando que hiciera mi trabajo? Ya te dije que no trabajo para ti, NO SOY TU ESCLAVA- Estaba cansada de sus demandas y de su trato para con ella y con todos en general. Nunca estaba conforme con nada de lo que ella hacía.

Nunca, jamás en sus años de vida algún ser vivo le había hablado o gritado de la forma en que esta terrícola lo hacía. La miro con intención de asesinarla- Fíjate como me hablas. Ya estoy cansado de tu irrespeto y no voy a volver a repetir, la próxima vez te mato y antes mato a toda tu familia. ¿Te quedo claro?- Abandono el lugar y se fue a su cámara a entrenar y a desquitar su furia interna. Si permanecía un segundo más allí la mataría, eso era seguro. No entendía porque no lo había hecho antes, siempre estuvo tentado a arrancarle la cabeza pero no podía y eso lo enfurecía más. Ni siquiera fue a buscar sus robots, no quería verla por el momento, así que decidió entrenar solo con la gravedad y con el único robot que había sobrevivido.

En la cocina, la Sra. Brief había presenciado toda la "charla" entre su hija y Vegeta y ellos parecieron no darse cuenta, así que decidió aconsejar a su hija- Bulma querida, si sigues tratando así al apuesto Vegeta lo único que vas a lograr es que se aleje de ti.

El comentario de su madre la volvió a desconcertar, sinceramente no entendía cómo es que no se daba cuenta que Vegeta no era un príncipe azul sino un maldito, egoísta, bruto y despreciable saiyajin. Cuando por fin después de un momento de reflexión iba a responderle a su madre, aparece su padre que traía algo en sus manos.

-Buenos días. Cariño mira lo que compre, son pasajes para unas vacaciones- Dijo feliz, con Tama en su hombro mientras se sentaba a desayunar con su familia.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Piensan dejarme aquí?- Cuestiono Bulma un poco molesta por la desconsideración de sus padres hacia ella.

-Hija no deberías enojarte, vas a tener la casa sola- Comento su madre.

No entendió a que se refería su madre así que decidió dejar el tema ahí y volver al laboratorio.

* * *

-Hija ya nos vamos, deje mucha comida para Vegeta y te deje una nota en tu habitación- Dijo su madre antes de subirse al auto.

¿Una nota?

Fue directo a su habitación, estaba segura que cuando se levanto no vio ninguna nota. Entro y vio en su mesita de luz una hoja doblada en la mitad, se sentó en su cama y abrió la hoja

 _Consejos para conquistar al apuesto Vegeta_

 _Dile cosas bonitas, ¡No lo insultes!_

 _Acércate a el_

 _Tienes que vestirte de manera atractiva_

 _Prepárale una cena romántica_

 _Tenerle paciencia_

 _¡MUCHA SUERTE! MAMA_

Definitivamente su madre había enloquecido. Como se le ocurre escribir algo asi. Es cierto que su relación con Yamcha termino hace unos meses y que Vegeta es atractivo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y una mirada que derrite a cualquiera, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Vegeta. Jamás podríamos tener una conversación sin pelear o sin que haya un insulto de por medio. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Es una locura. Arrugo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bajo y fue directo al laboratorio todavía quedaban dos horas para el almuerzo.

¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Era solo un almuerzo como cualquier otro – Déjate de tonterías Bulma- Se dijo a si misma mientras preparaba la mesa con la comida que dejo su madre.

-¿Ahora hablas sola? Un signo de que no estás bien mentalmente- Comento mirándola mientras se sentaba con intención de hacerla enojar.

-Que tierno eres- Dijo sarcástica. Por primera vez la gran Bulma Brief no sabía que más decir asi que opto por callarse y comer.

El almuerzo estuvo silencioso hasta que decidió que era hora de actuar. Lo había pensado, ¿Porque no poner en práctica alguno de los concejos de su madre? Sería divertido, ella estaba sola y podía hacer lo quisiera. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero no importaba.

-Mamá y papá se fueron de vacaci…- Estaba diciendo pero él la interrumpió.

-Ya se - No la miro

-Bien. Cuéntame ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?- Pregunto intentando tener una charla con él, pero era muy difícil ya que el príncipe era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Levanto la vista y la miro con sospecha – No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Podrías ser más amable? Estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? - Comento igual de desconfiado, mirándola fijamente.

Rodó los ojos- Olvídalo, es imposible ser amable contigo- dijo dándose por vencida y siguió comiendo.

El no dejo de mirarla, hasta que dio por concluido que ella estaba loca y nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

* * *

4 P.M y se encontraba en la sala recostada en el sillón mirando la televisión. Ya no tenía más trabajo que hacer, lo había adelantado en la mañana y ahora tenía el resto del día libre. No sabía qué hacer, en la televisión no había nada interesante por ver, afuera hacía frio y no tenía ganas de salir y abrigarse, en cambio allí estaba la calefacción y podía estar con un jean y una camiseta manga corta sin preocuparse de congelarse. Apagó la televisión, y fue a la cocina, tenía ganas de comer algo dulce, específicamente las galletas de chocolate que hacia su madre, pero cuando busco en el recipiente que solían estar no encontró nada – Maldito Vegeta, siempre se come todo. ¿Y ahora?

-Ya se- se le había ocurrido una brillante idea – Voy a hacerlas yo misma – No era una gran cocinera, pero no le podían salir mal siguiendo al paso de la letra la receta de su madre.

Abrió un cajón y sacó unas pares de hojas y busco la receta que estaba buscando. Cuando la encontró, busco todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y empezó con la preparación.

Dos horas después, las galletas por fin salieron del horno bien hechas. Lo había intentado varias veces ya que se le habían quemado previamente. Tenía serios problemas con el tiempo. No se dio cuenta, estaba leyendo una revista mientras se cocinaban y el olor a quemado la alerto.

Estaba satisfecha con el resultado, las probó y le salieron deliciosas. Se preparo una taza de té y se sentó a seguir disfrutando de su revista y de sus galletas. No se dio cuenta cuando Vegeta entro a la cocina, buscando algo para comer.

-¿Qué hiciste explotar? -Pregunto parado en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

Tampoco se dio cuenta del desastre que hizo, había platos y recipientes sucios por todos lados, manchas de la mezcla en su ropa y además todavía quedaba un poco del olor a quemado, pero estaba de tan buen humor, que paso por alto el comentario sarcástico- Hice galletas- Se levanto para ofrecerle una- Prueba una.

-No voy a comer eso. Están asquerosas – Comento observando el plato, con el ceño fruncido sin perder su postura.

Iba a gritarle por ofender su trabajo, pero recordó los concejos de su madre –No es lo que parece, yo ya comí, y no están tan mal – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Le sorprendió su tono de voz. No era el de siempre, era más… suave. Asi que se dejo llevar y agarró una, la olio y pudo reconocer lo que la otra mujer loca llamaba chocolate. Comió un trozo y era verdad que no estaba mal, pero no se lo diría.

Vio que fue hasta la mesa y termino de comer lo que ella le ofreció sin decir una palabra, asi que supuso que le gusto, aunque sabía que él nunca lo admitiría. Ella fue la primer a en hablar – Viste que no miento. El no le contesto ni tampoco la miro. Cuando termino de comer se levanto y se fue sin decir una palabra, dejando a una Bulma con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo porque otra vez se había quedado sin galletas, pero al menos esta vez ella había podido comer.

* * *

Ya en la noche se encontraba en su habitación decepcionada por no haber podido sacarle una palabra al saiyajin durante la cena. Y además, la calefacción se había descompuesto. De todas formas no pensaba bajar a arreglarla ya que se encontraba en su cama debajo de las frazadas muy cómoda, mirando una película de terror y comiendo chocolate.

La película había comenzado y de repente su puerta se abre haciendo saltar en la cama.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR ASI

-¿Qué diablos paso en la casa? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Demando enojado por el frio que hacia dentro del hogar, acostumbrado al agradable clima.

Ya más calmada, le puso pausa a la película y le respondió – Yo no hice nada. Simplemente se descompuso la calefacción, mañana la arreglo. Ahora estoy ocupada – Dijo volviendo a la película. Justo antes de que él se fuera, se le ocurrió una idea ¿Por qué no invitarlo a ver la película con ella? Era una forma de acercarse a él.

Volvió a poner la televisión en pausa y se dirigió a él- Oye Vegeta- Lo interrumpió. Recién ahora se dio cuenta estaba vestido con un pantalón suelto para dormir y parecía que se había dado un baño por el cabello húmedo y lo más importante no llevaba nada arriba, por lo tanto podía ver gracias a la luz que provenía de la televisión su perfecto torso. – Estoy viendo una película, ¿Quieres quedarte?

La quedo mirando un momento pero decidió ignorarla y otra vez estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ella lo volvió a interrumpir – Vamos, quédate y te prometo construirte más robots con más resistencia- Esa era la única forma de hacer que se quede, tenía que al menos lograr algo con él, no podía darse por vencida.

Detuvo su movimiento y volvió a observarla ¿Por qué quería que se quede? ¿Acaso estaba tramando algo? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía verla por la iluminación de lo que ellos llamaban televisión. Luego poso su vista en ella. Verla acostada un poco despeinada lo descoloco y lo puso un poco nervioso. Decidió no volver a mirarla y comprobó que no había amenaza alguna–Bien –Todo sea por los robots se dijo a sí mismo.

-Genial, ven aquí- Corrió las frazadas y le señalo la cama a su lado sonriendo.

Vegeta dudo un momento y se quedo estático donde estaba.

Bulma noto su incomodidad pero siguió insistiendo- Ven, no tiene nada de malo, solo vamos a ver una película, y mira- Dijo mientras buscaba lo que estaba comiendo- Tengo chocolate.

Se armó de valor y fue donde ella le había señalado previamente. Se sentó y apoyo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Ella rápidamente lo cubrió con las frazadas, y se acerco un poco. Tomo el control remoto y puso play - La película se trata de una pareja de que se fue a vivir a una casa nueva, pero hay un demonio que los persigue y se alimenta de sus miedos. Siempre quise verla pero nunca me anime, pero ahora que estas aquí estoy tranquila- Comento mirándolo a los ojos.

Él mantuvo su mirada en ella, pero rápidamente la desvió hacia la televisión- Que estupidez- Dijo serio cruzado de brazos.

No podía creer que él estaba ahí con ella, compartiendo un momento juntos en silencio, sin insultos de por medio. Es verdad que no era una cena romántica, ni tampoco ella estaba vestida de manera provocativa, pero era lo máximo que pudo lograr con él y estaba satisfecha.

No sabía en qué momento la mujer se acerco tanto que terminó recostada en su hombro. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, jamás había estado en una situación igual o parecida y no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Hasta que decidió no hacer nada tampoco la miró, no quería que pase algo de lo que después podía arrepentirse.

Cuando la película terminó, Vegeta ya se estaba por levantar, pero ella agarro su brazo - Espera, no te vayas- Le dijo media dormida- No me quiero quedar sola.

Él la miro atónito, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que durmiera con ella?- Estas loca- Le dijo mirándola. La tenía demasiado cerca, no sabía como hizo durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí para no hacer nada imprudente. Era una mujer hermosa y su aroma lo estaba poniendo incómodo

-Por favor- Rogó mas dormida que despierta.

No sabía porque pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro. Y termino cediendo a los pedidos de esa mujer. Cerro los pensando que en cuanto ella se durmiera se iría. Pero no fue así hasta la mañana siguiente, el sería el primero en despertar, se quedaría mirándola por un largo rato y luego se iría a la cámara a castigarse por su debilidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer! y perdón si hay cosas que no se entienden


End file.
